The present invention relates to managing network elements in a network. More specifically, the invention relates to managing network elements utilizing a network element dependent module that includes functions for managing a specific type of network element.
As communication networks continue to improve, network elements (or devices) are being developed and sold that have an increasing number of new features. For example network elements can support higher bandwidths, new protocols, more ports, and the like. One of the problems that has plagued this industry is the difficulty of utilizing new network elements with new features in existing networks.
A network management application allows users to manage network elements in a network. One of the difficulties with designing a network management application is it is difficult, if not impossible, to foresee all the new features that will be available in future network elements. Therefore, as network elements become available with new features, the developer of the network management application typically has to release an update so that the network management application can manage and take advantage of the new features.
Although providing updates to the network management application for new features and new network elements can achieve satisfactory results, it has a number of major drawbacks. Initially, modifying an existing application is very inefficient and time consuming. Also, modifications to the application can introduce new bugs into the application. Still further, consumer confidence may be lowered when an application developer continually releases updates to their products.
Therefore, innovative techniques for managing network elements in a network are needed. It would be beneficial to provide techniques that allow new features and new network elements to be readily managed by a network management application.